


Explanation

by IrelandStiles



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cyrus - Freeform, Cyrus snap, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, TJ - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, boys, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: TJ wants to apologize but Cyrus wants more than that. He wants an explanation and TJ can't give him one unless he admits something he's not ready to talk about.





	Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry for my grammar english is not my native language and my grammar is bad in my native language  
> \- Also I wrote this while I was feeling sleepy  
> -Hope you like it!!

TJ felt horrible,but really horrible  
He knew he shouldn’t have done what he did,and yet he did it. He tried to apologize but Cyrus was ignoring him. During the classes they share he didn’t even looked at him, he also ignored all his texts and…well basically any type of comunication TJ was trying to do,to get Cyrus attention,well tecnically….he didn’t try all of them. So he went to the swings.  
He was trying to be as quiet as possible so Cyrus wouldn’t hear him, but he didn’t had much luck, cuz as soon as he got close to the boy, he jumped off his swing  
“TJ, what are you doing here?”  
“I came here to apologize”  
“Is this gonna be a real apology or one like the time you “apologize” to me?  
“A real one. So here It goes, I’m sorry for ditching you on the last minute”  
“Well,thanks.But it’s gonna take more than an apology,I want a explanation”  
“An explanation about what?”  
“About why you ditch me,I hope you had a good one,I mean I know tecnically I ditch on Andi too,but Buffy told me she had someone else that could replace me so I didn’t felt like I completly ditch on her,but you? You came up with the idea of us wearing matching costumes so you could just ditch me on the last minute and I looked like fool?”  
“No,no,no, it’s just that Kira asked on the last minute too and I say yes”  
“Oh sorry I forgot that Kira is your bestfriend” he said in a obvious sarcastic tone “I mean you talked to her like…once right? That’s a solid friendship”  
“Cyrus please don’t freak out, just calm down and listen to me” the smaller boy sighed and looked away from TJ for a second “When I told Kira about my costume she later made me felt awkward about it”  
“Why? Beacause you were gona wear summer clothes on winter?”  
“No because she said…well she didn’t said it, but she implied that wearing matching costumes with a guy it’s weird”  
“Why? I mean we’re friends and friends do that. It dosen’t matter if they’re two boys or two girls, or one boy and one girl,I don’t understand why it’s weird unless you see it as a co…oh…”  
Cyrus shut himself up. His face looked like he just had a huge realization, and well he did. He understood everything and nothing at the same time. He was confuse cuz he didn’t think TJ would care about that, I men it’s not like he likes….unless he did? That’s why he felt like he understood everything. The reason why he cares it’s maybe because he likes boys. And maybe he even likes him too? No,no that’s not possible. That’s just Cyrus fantasizing about his crush. Maybe the reason why TJ felt awkward it’s because he didn’t want people to think he was gay. Or maybe Cyrus didn’t understood anything .  
“You know what? You’re right, I owe you an explanation and right now I can’t really give you one, so I gotta go figure some things out and I’ll talk to you later”  
“No,TJ wait!! Let’s talk,I’m sorry if I misunderstood something or if I offended you in someway…”  
“No, it’s not that, it’s just….I gotta go ok?” and then he left Cyrus alone.  
Maybe TJ shouldn’t ran away like that. Maybe he shouldn’t wore a matching costume with Kira (Well not maybe, he definitely shouldn’t). And maybe he shouldn’t had a crush on Cyrus (yes TJ had a crush on Cyrus, big surprise,right?). TJ knew that he probabbly made things worse, but he can’t give Cyrus the explanation he want it without telling him about his crush or the fact that he is gay and he wasn’t ready for that,not yet.  
Cyrus felt bad about anything that he could have say that made TJ ran away like that. So now he feels like he’s the one that needs to apologize. But when? TJ is now the one who has been avoiding Cyrus, so where could they talk? I mean the swings are kinds like their spot but whenever Cyrus goes, he’s not there so....there’s only one thing he could do.  
TJ has been going to the swings almost everyday late in the afternoon, cuz he knew that Cyrus never goes at that hour, except for today.  
Both boys were surprised to find each other there, this was the first time they were alone after…the incident of the other day.  
“What…what are you doing here?” asked TJ  
“I want it to talk you and I know you would be here cuz I wouldn’t be here at this hour”  
“But…if this is YOUR favorite place, what made you think I would be here too?”  
“Cuz I know it’s one of yours too” Cyrus tried to hide his smile as well as TJ “And now that we already established that I don’t like being here this late can we hurry up or at least talk somewhere else? The last time I was here this late, I saw a weird looking guy so I ran away so fast I forgot my bike and it only made things worse cuz my dad made me came back for it and it was dark,like really dark”  
“Then let’s talk later,ok? See you” TJ tried to walk away but Cyrus stopped him  
“TJ we need to talk now” said serious  
The blonde boys sigh “You were right, I owe you an explanation, but I can’t give you one unless I tell you something before and…it’s something I haven’t talk with anyone before,I’m just not ready.”  
“I understand” said the smaller boy “When ever you’re ready just tell me” Cyrus was the one walking away now  
“I liked you Cyrus”  
Was that really happening? Did he really just said that? Was he dreaming? Did he listen right?. The boy wanted it to turn around and see TJ in the eyes. But he couldn’t,he just phsically couldn’t. It’s like he was frozen.  
“Cyrus looked at me” said TJ really concerned “Please, say something”  
“I want to turn around but I just can’t,I…I…can’t,could you come infront of me?”  
“Amm…sure”the blonde boy stood infront of his friend “Hey”  
“Hey” he said with a smile “You really liked me?”  
TJ felt more confident when he saw Cyrus smile “Isn’t obvious? I mean don’t you notice how extra nice I’m with you? How big I smile when I looked at you? Or the way I always put my arm around your back when I just want to hug you? Or how I…”ok maybe he let himself go a little bit “Ah…what I want it to say is that you really didn’t notice anything?”  
“I don’t notice a lot of things” he smiled “That’s why you wear the costume with Kira?”  
“Ugh again with that?” TJ said a little annoyed but he still couldn’t help to smile cuz it felt like Cyrus was being jelous  
“Hey! That what started this whole explanation/apology thing”  
“Yeah I know” he sighed “But yeah that was the reason,I was afraid that she could say anything,worry that she could found out something and maybe out me before I was ready”  
“I know what you feel, coming out it’s something really important and you should only do it when you’re ready, like me for example, when I came out to Andi,Buffy and Jonah I knew it was the right time”  
“Yeah,I know cuz…WHAT?? WHEN YOU WHAT?? YOU’RE GAY TOO??” he said surprised, not mad at all but really surprised  
“You really didn’t notice anything?” he said with a smirk  
“I gotta admit that I kinda have my doubts, I mean sometimes I even though you liked Jonah” he chuckled a little  
“Well it’s kinda funny that you mention that” he laughed a little bit  
“Why? Do you like him?”  
“No, I used to, but no. I mean cuz I like you now of course” he said it like it was no big deal  
“Oh yeah I know,I…WHAT?? YOU WHAT?? YOU LIKE ME??” he said really surprised again but also happy really happy  
“Yes TJ I like you!!” he basically screamed  
“I like you too Cyrus!!”  
“I know!!”  
Both boys had huge smile on their faces, they couldn’t belive what just happennd. So they hugged. You know how sometimes you feel like you’re dreaming so you pinched your self? Well they did that but insted of pinching their self they hugged eachother, this wasn’t a bro hug or a friend hug, this was a hug from two people that had feelings for each other.  
“TJ?” said the smaller boy while they were still hugging  
“Yes underdog?”  
“Can we go now? It’s getting darker and there’s a weird looking cat looking at us”  
“Sure” Said TJ with a smile while he finished the hug and held Cyrus hand as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> -I know it was bad, sorry  
> -Also sorry if you felt like the characters didn't match their personalities,it's just this is how I want it to happend. I want Cyrus to snap and for TJ to act all nervous and just admit his crush once in for all  
> -Thanks for reading,let me know what you think.


End file.
